


X-men Supreme: Scott and Wanda's One Night Stand

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Scott and Wanda are on opposing teams. But for one night, they were lovers. This is the story of that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Wanda's One Night Stand

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Scott and Wanda's One Night Stand **

* * *

AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can find a link to my website, which contains the full series, on my profile. This scene takes place before Issue 1: Generation X. For those of you who haven't kept up with Cyclops's romantic history in the series, here's a brief rundown. In X-men Supreme, he dated Emma Frost first. They were together for a number of years until she left the X-men, which also took place prior to Issue 1. Later on in Issue 15: Underworld Part 2, Cyclops got together with Rogue. He stayed with her until Issue 25 and later got together with Jean Grey in Issue 34. So for clarity sake, this little tryst takes place after he broke up with Emma Frost and before he got together with Rogue and Jean Grey. This scene wasn't referenced in any of the issues, but during X-men Supreme Volume 1: Mutant Revolution, I did imply that Cyclops trusted Wanda to do the right thing. I guess this could explain why.

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at[marvelmaster616@hotmail.com](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com). Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. I would be more than happy to include them. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

**Cyclops’s One Night Stand With Wanda Maximoff (AN: Takes place before Issue 1)**

Scott Summers wasn’t sure what he was doing on a night like this. He was taking a big risk going out on his own for a task of this nature. He was forgoing any support from the rest of the X-men and had no guidance from Professor Xavier. He didn’t even know he was out tonight. As far as the rest of the team knew, he was investigating some local anti-mutant groups that were trying to get the city of Westchester to force the Xavier Institute to relocate. It wasn’t completely unreasonable. They did hear some whisperings lately of some group called the Friends of Humanity or something. However, there was little indication they were all that big and virtually no chance they were active in this area. That’s what Scott planned to report and chances were they were going to believe them. If he told them why he was really out tonight they would be aghast.

He had just pulled into a Holiday Inn hotel on the outskirts of Westchester. Dressed in his civilian clothes with his visor handy just in case, he was making his way into the lobby and towards the elevators. Earlier in the week, the X-men had a chance encounter with Magneto and his two children, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. It turned into another unfortunate scuffle with Magneto causing a scene in broad daylight in a crowded city. They managed to neutralize the situation, but just barely. Scott led the charge and successfully so, which was why he was so surprised to get a call from Wanda Maximoff early this morning.

_‘This doesn’t feel like a trap, but it sure doesn’t feel right either. Why would Wanda Maximoff of all people want to meet me alone in a hotel at ten at night? Is she trying to recruit me? Is she looking to switch sides? She sure doesn’t strike me as someone who would jump ship on her father. For all I know she’s on some mission for Magneto and I’m going to end up helping her. If that’s the case a quick psychic call to the Professor and I’ll end this before it begins.’_

As the X-leader entered the elevator, he recalled how it all started. It certainly was ominous. Wanda called him from a payphone in the city. She didn’t say much. She just said she wanted to meet him and him alone in a hotel at ten ‘o clock. She didn’t give too many other details. She just said it was personal, it wasn’t a trap, and her father didn’t know she was still in Westchester. His first inclination was to not believe her. This was Magneto’s daughter he was talking to and honesty didn’t seem to run in the family. Yet she was adamant. This had to be just between the two of them. No one, including Professor Xavier and her father, could know about this.

Scott debated for much of the day whether or not he should tell the Professor. He eventually decided not to. He even blocked his mind off to make sure he wouldn’t pick up on his thoughts. Even though the Professor never read his mind without permission, it was still an unpleasant precaution. He didn’t like having to lie to his mentor or his fellow X-men about what he did. He only did so under the most serious of circumstances. Dealing personally with the Scarlet Witch seemed pretty serious so he decided to take a chance. If he paid the price for doing so, he was willing to accept the consequences.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, Scott made his way down the halls of the hotel to room number 616. It was the room Wanda specifically gave him. It was strange that she was trusting him this much to give her his location and allow him to meet her in a private area like this. It heightened his curiosity and his suspicions. By the time he reached the door, he took a defensive mindset. Nothing was going to take him by surprise.

_‘Here goes nothing. If this comes back to bite me I’ll never heard the end of it from the others.’_

He firmly knocked on the door, keeping one hand in his pocket where he had stashed his visor. Scott half-expected the door to burst open in a sea of hex bolts, but that didn’t happen. The response was eerily normal.

“Right on time,” said Wanda.

The door opened in a glow of hex bolts and Scott Summers looked inside to see Wanda Maximoff standing in the middle of the hotel room. She was wearing civilian clothes as well. Her outfit consisted of black leather pants and a purple halter top. If he had seen her on the street, he never would have figured her for Magneto’s daughter. Moreover, she didn’t look all that threatening. If she was going to strike him, she missed the best time to do it. She had abandoned the element of surprise and given how cunning she usually was in battle, this was a pretty good indicator that she was not going to attack.

“Come on in. I’m not going to bite…unless you give me a reason to,” she told him.

“A crowded hotel at a time like this, you know I’m not going to risk it,” said the X-leader as he entered the room.

“Yes, I know you’re too careful to put civilians in danger. I also know you’re brazen enough to meet me like this without bringing Xavier or the X-men along.”

“How do you know I don’t have them waiting as backup?” questioned Scott.

“If you did, I would have seen the signs. We’ve been on opposite sides of one another long enough to pick up on them by now. Since I’m not seeing any, I’m going to assume on faith that you listened to me and you came alone.”

Her reasoning was pretty sound. Her father taught her well in terms of picking up on the tendencies of others. Scott had nothing to contest her claim although he was still apprehensive. He noticed Wanda using her hex powers to shut the door behind him and lock it. She wanted him alone and in private and now she had him. What happened next was all on her.

The Scarlet Witch showed her usually stoic demeanor in the presence of an X-man. When she approached Scott Summers, she did so without any threatening gestures. She could tell he was ready for her to attack at any moment. If only this meeting were that simple. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what she had to say and he may need some convincing. Whatever the case, she was prepared to take every necessary measure.

“I suppose I should say thank you,” she said, now standing a few feet from him, “You did just as I asked. You came alone and arrived on time. That’s the mark of an honorable man.”

“If you think flattery is going to earn my trust, you’re mistaken. I’m not easily swayed by sweet talk,” said Scott sternly.

“There’s nothing sweet about what I’m about to propose and I could care less about earning your trust. Like I said beforehand I didn’t call you here to fight.”

“So why did you call me? Why me of all people? The guy who leads the team your father despises and who you seem comfortable hexing at every turn?”

Wanda’s stoic gaze shifted. She did not carry herself with the same cold presence her father had. She was a bit more reasonable in a sense that she let some of her emotions show. She still looked plenty tough enough to take the X-leader on, but she showed no such inclination. The daughter of Magneto just stood there before him, looking him straight In the eye.

“Believe what you want about me and my father. Rest assured I have no desire to debate ideology. I still believe in the path my father has laid out for mutants and I know you and Charles Xavier oppose it.”

“Thanks for the reminder. I take it that means you still have no compunction about hexing me and the rest of the X-men into oblivion if your father commands it.”

“You talk as though I’m a soulless killer. If I give you that impression, it’s not my fault. It’s a product of conflict.”

“Could have fooled me,” made Scott.

“Even so, there’s one other aspect about my father I share that you may not be aware of. I actually do respect you and Professor Xavier as men of your cause. You especially, Scott Summers, embody many noble traits. You’re brave, determined, and strong. I honestly haven’t known too many men like that. We may be on opposite sides, but that doesn’t mean we can’t admire each others’ traits. Having Pietro for a brother gives you a special appreciation for that sort of thing.”

“I’m not even going to comment on that,” said the X-leader, “So long as we’re praising each other, I guess I should say you don’t come off as cutthroat as the rest of your family. You may be a tough fighter, but you do have limits.”

“I’m not sure if I should say thank you or not, so I’ll table that issue for the moment. Since I don’t wish to drag this out any longer than I have to, I think it would be best if I got directly to the point.”

“Yes, that would help with the obvious tension.”

Wanda paused for a moment. She tried to come off as less apprehensive. That wasn’t easy when her father had done so much to harden her over the years. Scott Summers was pretty hardened as well. She was someone who had attacked and hurt his friend. That’s not something he easily overlooked. It required Wanda Maximoff to humble herself in a way she wasn’t used to and in a way her father would certainly not approve of.

“Forget for a moment that you and the X-men are opposing my father’s vision for mutants. I understand that may be hard, but bear with me. I’m going to need a little empathy on your part,” said Wanda in a more serious tone.

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises,” said Scott honestly.

“I wouldn’t expect you to, but you’re a reasonable man so try and follow my perspective here,” she quipped, “Ever since I joined my father, it’s been one fight after another. In his mind there’s nothing else besides his ultimate goal for mutant dominance. There’s no time for family, friends, or anything you might consider a normal life. Even though you X-men have your own battles, you do put time and effort into living your own lives. That’s something I hope you appreciate in your day-to-day life.”

Scott’s gaze on Wanda narrowed. She almost sounded a bit emotional when she talked about what the X-men had compared to what she had. He wasn’t used to seeing that in Magneto’s followers, let alone his daughter. He found himself taking her more seriously now. There was far less room for cynicism when she sounded so serious.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m still dedicated to my father’s vision,” said Wanda, “But in the years I’ve been following him, I’ve missed out on a number of things most girls my age take for granted. Things like making friends, going to clubs, attending dances, and sharing deeper relationships…I never got a chance to do any of that. Everything was about the destiny for our kind. It may be because I wasn’t as brazen as my brother before our father came back into our lives. But I missed out.”

“You’re not the only one, Wanda. Everybody misses out. Some more than others,” said Scott, “I can certainly attest to that.”

“I know you can. I also know you still found the time to have those deeper experiences that I never enjoyed. Magneto doesn’t just keep tabs on your tactics. He makes note of your personal lives as well. You made plenty of friends while attending class at the Xavier Institute. You also were in quite a relationship with Emma Frost, who I understand left the X-men recently.”

Scott shifted at the mention of Emma. It had been a while since they broke up and he was still picking up the pieces. A lot of complications went into their relationship, but it that didn’t make it any less serious. He was hardly surprised that Wanda knew about it. What surprised him was that when she mentioned it, she sounded like she had a touch of longing in her tone.

“Why would you want to bring that up?” asked Scott.

“Because it’s a big part of why I called you here,” she said, sounding almost urgent at this point, “There are some experiences I can do without. I can live with having not gone to a public school, having not gone to many dances, and having not partied like American girls seem to love doing so much. However, there is one experience I do not wish to leave to chance.”

“Let me guess…it has to do with the relationship part you mentioned,” surmised Scott.

“This is where that empathy I mentioned earlier is important,” said Wanda as she looked away briefly, “Understand that my options are limited. There’s little chance I’ll ever know what it’s like to fall in love with someone, to be close to them, and to be intimate with them. We may not differ much in age, but you should know that I am still a virgin. I haven’t even come close to meeting someone I could be passionate with. That may not mean much to my father or my brother, but it’s important to me! How can I ever fight passionately for my kind when I don’t even know the most basic of passions to begin with?”

“Take it easy, Wanda. Let’s not loose our cool here,” coaxed Scott, sensing she was getting worked up, “You have my sympathies. Honestly, I understand what you’re going through. It isn’t easy being deprived of these things. What I don’t understand is why you’re talking to me about this.”

Wanda shifted her gaze back towards his. She saw to her relief that he did indeed empathize with her. That look of understanding was not easy to fake and men like Scott Summers were too honest to even try. It was comforting in a strange way and not just because this was the leader of the X-men she was talking to. Now that he understood where she was coming from, she could tell him what this was all about.

“What I want from you, Scott Summers…is just one experience I can take with me into the future,” she said, now moving in closer to the cautious X-leader.

“What kind of experience?” he asked suspiciously, her close presence confusing him even more.

“One that we can encapsulate into a single night and completely forget it for every day that follows,” she told him.

In a bold move Wanda Maximoff sensually slipped her arms around the neck and shoulders of Scott Summers. For once it wasn’t an attack or trap set by Magneto and his forces. It was an honest act of affection, one that almost seemed seductive of sorts. She was embracing him in a way that sent many ominous messages and it did not take long for Scott to put the pieces together.

“Wanda…” he began.

“Be my lover tonight,” she said, cutting him off abruptly, “Forget for a moment that we’re on opposite sides of the mutant conflict. Forget for a moment that we’re even mutants struggling for our own place in this world. For one night, pretend I’m your girlfriend and give to me the experience I’ve been missing out on.”

“By experience you mean…” said Scott, his words quickly trailing off.

“I mean _everything_ ,” said Wanda strongly, “Kiss me, hold me, and have sex with me. Go all the way as you Americans say. Show me all that I’ve yet to enjoy in the world of intimacy. I don’t care if it’s out of pity or spite. I want you to be the one to give me this. You may be misguided, but you’re a strong, honorable man. I know you’ll do whatever it is you set out to do in the fullest. I also know that because of our opposing sides, we can go through with it and never speak of it again.”

“That and it would spite your father and brother quite a bit,” Scott added, “Does that have anything to do with it?”

“Does it matter?”

Wanda demonstrated just how serious she was about this. She pressed her body up closer to his, allowing her hands to sensually slide around his manly upper body. There was no more of that cold grit in her eyes. There was just a young woman looking to feel something she hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t too hard for Scott to discount on a strictly physical level. Wanda Maximoff definitely qualified as being an attractive woman. Yet still, he had reason to hesitate.

This could very easily go horribly wrong. If he took Wanda up on this offer, it could lead to something he couldn’t control. What if the experience wasn’t what she wanted? What if they ended up liking it too much? Could that lead to something unexpected? This said nothing about Magneto and Professor Xavier finding out about it. There seemed to be no limit to the ways this could get complicated.

However, there were some appeals. Scott hadn’t been with a woman since Emma left and he had some growing emotions for Jean Grey. All this was difficult for him. The opportunity to have sex with Magneto’s daughter without any strings had a basic appeal. At the same time there was an element of responsibility. Wanda reached out to him and him alone. Perhaps this meant that Wanda Maximoff wasn’t as devious as her father had raised her to be. If that was the case then there was good reason give her the experiences she wanted. It may keep her from going too far down the line. On top of it all he hadn’t had sex in a while.

Scott had to weigh every option as he always did. Looking at Wanda and the desperation in her eyes, he came to what he felt was the best decision for this situation.

“Wanda, if we do this…it has to be a one time thing,” he said strongly, “When all is said and done, we have to go back to being enemies and fighting one another the moment our paths cross.”

“I know. One time is all I’m asking for,” she replied, “If you give me your word that you’ll give me what I want, I’ll give you mine that I’ll completely lock away all memories and knowledge of this night. It’ll be just between us…a moment in time we can remember and forget at the same time.”

Scott paused for a moment. He finally relaxed his defensive posture, slipping his arms around Wanda’s waist and embracing her the same way she embraced him. It was a subtle yet powerful statement that told Wanda everything she needed to know.

“In that case if my word is all you need, then that’s what I’ll give,” said Scott.

“Then it’s settled?” said Wanda, “You will stay with me for the rest of the night and be my lover?”

“As far as I’m concerned, the two of us just got back from a romantic night on the town and we just checked into this hotel room to celebrate.”

He didn’t sound too playful when he said these words, but what Scott Summers lacked in enthusiasm he made up for in action. In a strange moment that was sure to leave a mark on both him and Wanda, he tenderly caressed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. There was no getting around the fact that Wanda was Magneto’s daughter and Scott was the leader of the X-men. Them hooking up like this seemed wrong on way too many levels. Despite this, they soon settled into a wave of passionate gestures that roused their respective desires.

The kiss was awkward at first. Wanda was every bit as inexperienced as she claimed to be. She wasn’t too familiar with deep kissing and she was a bit surprised when Scott used his tongue. But the X-leader helped ease her into it, going slowly and allowing her to get a feel for the moment. It took a bit longer than he expected. Once she had settled in, she followed his gestures with a few of her own. Closing her eyes, she let her hands roam around his back and chest. It wasn’t long before she was really into it. She still had a lot to learn and Scott was going to teach her.

“Everything okay, Wanda?” Scott asked as he parted briefly.

“Yes…I’m fine,” she said a bit breathlessly, “It feels…nice.”

“It gets better,” he assured her, “Want to keep it slow or would you like to jump to the next step?”

“Will going slow make much of a difference in the long run?”

“Not really,” Scott answered, “You’re the one who wanted this. So it’s up to you.”

It was surprisingly gentlemen-like coming from an X-man. Given the manners Wanda was used to dealing with around Pietro, she couldn’t help but smile. It actually made her feel warm in a strange way, which encouraged her to be a bit bolder.

“I would like to go further. Being Pietro’s sister, going slow just isn’t my style,” she said.

“I had a feeling,” said Scott with a half-grin, “In that case, let’s go ahead and get undressed. You don’t have to take everything off. Just do what you’re comfortable with.”

“Very well,” said Wanda, hiding a touch of nervousness, “Do we take turns removing each others’ clothes or should we do it ourselves?”

“There’s no right way to do it. If you want this to be realistic, it may be best to do a little of both.”

It seemed logical enough. Wanda still had her reservations about undressing in front of a man though. She stalled somewhat, focusing mostly on trailing her hands over Scott’s covered upper body. Scott helped by making the first move, raising his arms so she could remove his shirt. As soon as she removed it and got a full view of Scott’s well-developed upper body, she relaxed a bit. Even though his X-men uniform did little to hide his tone, seeing him in the flesh like this was very alluring. Scott Summers was a very handsome man and when she laid her hands on his manly flesh she felt a surge of lust building inside her.

Wanda was so taken by Scott’s shirtless form, she barely noticed him undoing her pants. They were the tight fitting kind, not unlike what she wore with her uniform. It took a few hard tugs to get them moving, but Wanda seemed to instinctually adjust. While she continued exploring his upper body, she gently wiggled her hips and allowed Scott to slide them down her shapely legs. As he did this he left her panties stayed on, sensing it may be a bit much to remove everything completely at this point. Once she stepped out of them along with her shoes, Scott saw that Wanda had plenty to offer in terms of feminine allure. He never really noted how attractive she was because they were always fighting against her. Now there was no denying that she was a very attractive woman.

From here, Wanda and Scott undressed themselves the rest of the way. Scott led the way, undoing his jeans and sliding them off with his shoes while keeping his underwear on. Wanda followed suit, removing her shirt up over her head. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, as soon as it was off her breasts were exposed. Scott couldn’t help but stare a bit. Wanda may not have had the kind of surgically enhanced outline that Emma Frost had, but she still had a nice set of voluptuous curves to work with. Now in only a simple pair of black panties, she tensed again. She didn’t cover herself up, but was clearly in unfamiliar territory in terms of intimacy.

“You look good,” said Scott, showing some awkwardness as well.

“Thanks,” she said flatly, “Would you say my breasts are properly shaped?”

“Most men don’t care about shape, Wanda. They’ll take breasts any way they can get them. And yours are definitely above average.”

Scott showed some growing lust of his own, pulling Wanda into his grasp again and exploring her breasts with his hands. She didn’t shy away from his gestures. He was the one with the experience. She had to trust that she knew what he was doing. His skill was apparent as he gently kneaded her fleshy mounds. Hot shivers of pleasure surged through Wanda’s body, adding to her growing desires. It led them into another series of heated kissing. This time there was far less awkwardness. There was actually some excitement growing between the two of them. They were finding more and more reasons to enjoy this one-time only affair.

“Um…what’s next?” asked Wanda while Scott was still rubbing her breasts.

“Well if your legs are getting tired, we could take this to the bed,” Scott offered.

“The bed…yes, that sounds nice.”

“Whoa…did you just sound seductive right there?”

“Isn’t that how a woman is supposed to sound when she’s intimate with a man?”

“I never said it wasn’t. It’s just kind of strange hearing it from you.”

“And it’s strange feeling your hands on my body like this, so we’re even,” said Wanda with a slight grin, “If we’re going to do everything tonight, it would be best if we got over it.”

“Agreed,” affirmed Scott.

Letting their growing lust guide them, Scott escorted Wanda to the king sized bed in front of them. Along the way they allowed their gestures to become more heated. Scott rubbed her breasts with more urgency and Wanda kissed him with greater passion. By the time they reached the bed the arousal between them was definitely building. There was a noticeable bulge in Scott’s underwear and there was a growing heat between Wanda’s legs. It was getting a lot easier for them, but since this was Wanda’s first time Scott continued to ease her into the spirit of the moment.

The X-leader showed off his manly strength, lifting Wanda up by the waist and lying her down in the center of the bed. Wanda held onto his shoulders, still immersed in his manly flesh and exploring his body through intimate touching. With Scott hovering over her, they made out passionately. It lasted longer than their initial gestures. They were still wrestling to break away from the strangeness of sharing this feeling with an enemy. The more they kissed, groped, and felt one another the easier it got. Scott discovered that Wanda liked having her breasts rubbed a certain way and she enjoyed it when he traced his hand down her thighs. She even picked up on his likes as well. She sensed he enjoyed it when she rubbed her pelvis against his and hooked her legs around his lower back. It was all part of the process of going from slow to heated, their desires leading them past whatever reservations they may have had.

All this touching got Wanda aroused in a way she never felt before. It wasn’t like she didn’t get horny. She had pleasured herself in the past, but had always been very reserved about it. Sexuality was just not a subject that came up with Magneto and his line of work. This was to be her first sexual experience and even though she clearly wanted it, first-time jitters were starting to set in.

“Scott…” she gasped through their touching.

“What is it, Wanda?” asked Scott, halting his assault on her lips for a moment.

“I…I want more. Please…give it to me.”

It still sounded strange, hearing such a seductive request from Wanda Maximoff. But Scott was beyond the point of caring. He wanted this too and he promised her he would go all the way. Even if she was an enemy, he was going to keep his promise.

“Okay,” he said softly, “I’m going to take off your panties now. Try and relax. This is always the hardest part.”

“Don’t bother warning me. I’m good at beating the odds.”

“Like I have to be reminded of that,” said Scott with a slight chuckle.

Wanda laid back and hid a fresh round of nervousness as Scott continued to show his intimacy skills. Still hovering over her, he kissed along her neck and shoulders as he started making his way down her body. He briefly stopped at her breasts, giving them a few more tender rubs to help heighten the mood. By the time he reached her waist her hips were begging for her panties to be removed.

Scott continued with his tantalizing gesture, grasping each side of the simple garment and kissing down her abdomen as he removed it. He rose up slightly so that Wanda could lift her legs, allowing him to get them completely off. Now looking at a completely naked woman, the X-leader took in the sight. Wanda was a lot more aroused than she let on. The folds of her vagina were moist and swollen and so was her clit. She also had a small patch of her just above her folds. It was a bit unkempt, but did little to hide her wet entrance. Sensing it was a bit uncomfortable being so exposed, he helped relax her by slipping his hand between her legs and fondling her folds. Thanks to some techniques he learned from Emma, he knew how to work the outer lips and stimulate a woman’s most sensitive areas.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Wanda. You’ve got nothing worth hiding,” said Scott as he flicked his fingers in and out of her depths.

“Ohhhh…your hands,” gasped Wanda, “I…I like it.”

“Want me go further? I’ll go down on you if you want.”

“Going down?” she said in confusion.

Scott suppressed a chuckle. He kept forgetting that Wanda wasn’t an American so she wasn’t exactly up to speed with American slang.

“Here, let me show you,” he offered, “Lay back and spread your legs a bit. I think you’ll like it.”

“Um…okay,” she said.

Not knowing what to expect, Wanda parted her legs and held them apart while Scott got into position at the foot of the bed. He flashed her a confident look as he demonstrated some further skill, inserting two fingers into her vagina while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. This drew a sudden gasp/shriek from Wanda, but she did not ask him to stop. Scott followed his lust, drawing his face towards her waiting womanhood. Then using his talented tongue, he licked up her moist slit while continuing to fondle her clit with his fingers. This caused Wanda’s entire body to tense and it almost threw him off, but he didn’t miss a beat. He went in deeper, probing her womanly depths and stimulating her most sensitive areas.

“Ohhhhhh!” she cried out.

“Still with me, Wanda?” said Scott as he looked up for a moment.

“I’m fine! Please don’t stop!”

Scott grinned and resumed his oral teasing. Using both hands, he parted the folds of her pussy and probed deeper with his tongue. Wanda was a bit more sensitive than he expected. Her whole body kept squirming and contorting. It was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort. She clearly wasn’t used to this, but she seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal. Scott navigated her erratic motions, getting a feel for her womanly depths. He flicked his tongue in and out of her slit, occasionally trailing over her clit in the process. Wanda was very different from Emma and he made a note of her most sensitive areas. They were sure to come in handy later on.

Wanda panted, gasped, and endured this fervent teasing for about five minutes. As waves of new sensations coursed through her body, it further heightened her arousal. Her desire to make this the night she lost her virginity was stronger than ever. She had no idea the need would be so intoxicating. She was ready to just take this man on the spot. Since this was her first time, however, she didn’t completely abandon her caution.

“Scott…I’m ready,” she said.

Scott stopped his oral teasing and rose up so that he was hovering over her again.

“Yeah, I’d say you’re ready too,” he grinned, “I’m going to take off my boxers now. Try and catch your breath. You’re going to need it.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she said, grinning back.

Wanda rose up as well, watching as Scott slipped out of his underwear. She couldn’t help but blush a little at the sight of his erect penis. He was pretty well endowed for a man. She hadn’t seen many in her life, but by her standards he a lot to work with. While she was catching her breath, she instinctively reached out to touch it. Scott willingly let her, taking her in his arms and sharing another quick make-out session to get the sexual energy flowing.

“Wow…it’s so hard,” said Wanda as she rubbed it firmly.

“Careful Wanda,” said Scott, wincing a bit, “It’s more sensitive than it looks.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not really…”

“I know,” said Scott as he heard her words trail off.

Wanda was very eager to get to the sex, but continued to follow Scott through each step. They shared a few more deep kisses along with some heated groping. This helped keep get Scott nice and hard while Wanda stayed wet and aroused. He didn’t make her wait too long though. He could tell she wanted this.

“Before we go any further, I should give you fair warning, Wanda. The first time is usually painful for a woman,” said Scott in a more serious tone.

“So I’ve heard,” said Wanda in a deep tone, not sounding too concerned.

“There’s only so much I can do. Eventually, it’ll start to feel good, but it will hurt at first.”

“You and the X-men have fought against me and my father on numerous occasions. You know better than anybody that I don’t shy away from pain. I can take it,” she said strongly.

“This is different. It’s not like battle.”

“Are you going to sit here and tell me that sex is more painful than taking an optic blast to the back like I did in our last fight?”

“Of course not,” said Scott.

“Then stop treating me like I’m fragile. I told you already I want this. I can take whatever pain you’re describing. Trust me.”

“It may still help if I wore a condom or something,” Scott suggested.

“No…I said I wanted you to treat me as if I was your lover and that means no condoms,” said Wanda in a tone that almost sounded forceful, “If you’re worried about protection, stop worrying. I’m the Scarlet Witch. I can change the probability of anything bad happening to zero. I’ve already started. I’m making sure I won’t ovulate and I’m making extra sure that whatever happens, there will be no after-effects.”

It seemed pretty full-proof. Wanda really had thought this through. With her powers it made most precautions pretty useless. Even if there was a remote chance of something bad happening, she could just change it on a whim. With this in mind Scott had officially run out of reasons to keep stalling.

“Now then…take my virginity. Make me a woman,” said Wanda, stroking his erect penis extra hard to reinforce your point.

“If that’s what you want, then lie back and I’ll do the rest,” said Scott, surrendering his last bit of reservation to lust.

They skipped the standard kissing and groping, getting right to what they both so sorely wanted. Without saying another word, Wanda laid down while Scott loomed closely over her. Once she was flat on her back, he gripped her legs just underneath her knees and spread them apart. Wanda braced herself, grasping the sheets of the bed as she watched Scott position himself over her. Breathing intensified as the tip of his hard penis rubbed against her wet entrance. Their eyes locked in a lustful gaze, Scott and Wanda held on and started having sex.

With a slow thrust of the hips, Scott carefully slid his member into Wanda’s waiting womanhood. She was very tight, which was to be expected from a virgin. He fought the urge to move quicker, knowing she would need a moment to adjust. He watched her face tense and her eyes close, gasping sharply at what was definitely an unfamiliar feeling. The X-leader kept going slowly until he reached what he assumed was her hymen. He gave her a few more seconds to ready herself and then he thrust forward, breaking the barrier and filling her completely.

“Ungh!”

“Wanda…” Scott began.

“I’m okay!” said Wanda quickly, “It’s not the worst pain I’ve ever felt…not by a long shot.”

It was as good as he could have hoped for. Scott could already see the pain in her face fade. Her eyes remained closed, still adjusting to this feeling. His lust was beckoning him to keep going and since the worst was behind him, he listened.

“Okay now, I’m going to start moving my hips,” he told her.

“Go ahead,” Wanda gasps, “I want it!”

“It’ll start feeling really good. I promise.”

Summoning the skill he learned with Emma along with his burning desires, Scott tightened his grip on Wanda’s legs and began working his hips back and forth. As he did this, his erect member slithered in and out of Wanda’s vagina. There were only a few traces a blood from her broken hymen, but her arousal left her nice and moist. Within a few minutes, he established as steady rhythm. It wasn’t as heated as he was used to, but it was smooth and thorough. The hot warmth around his member was intoxicating and soon his blissful moans mixed with Wanda’s.

It was unlike anything she had felt before. She expected sex to be a bit uncomfortable during the first time, but not like this. There was a distinct pain with her inner muscles having to stretch and contort sliding motion of her partner’s erect penis. That pain was mixed with a unique pleasure that started growing the initial discomfort subsided. Once Scott established a sexual rhythm, the pain disappeared completely and only pleasure remained.

“You like that, Wanda? Does it feel good?” grunted Scott in a heat of lust.

“Yes! Oh yes! It feels really good!”

This gave Scott even more motivation and he started thrusting harder, evoking even sharper cries from Wanda as their bodies moved more fervently to their sex. Little awkwardness or discomfort remained. They could operate completely on their lustful instincts now. Scott released his grip from her legs and grabbed onto her hips, allowing him more leverage as he hungrily pumped his dick in and out of her pussy. Wanda literally dug her nails into the bed sheets, wildly contorting her body as Scott fucked her. Waves of blissful pleasure surged through her, fueling an outpouring of sexual energy between the two adversaries.

There was a powerful sense of thrill to this forbidden act. Scott and Wanda were supposed to be enemies. He was the leader of the X-men and she was the daughter of Magneto. Yet here they were in a hotel room having sex. Something about that only served to heighten the experience. For Wanda, the appeal was doing this with a man her father would certainly not approve of. As loyal as she was to Magneto and his cause, there was still an element of defiance. Scott seemed to share that feeling too. Magneto was the X-men’s worst enemy and he was sleeping with his daughter. It was so wrong that it felt right.

Scott maintained the steady pace, not going too fast but keeping a swift enough pace to build towards a climax. He wasn’t too worried about his peak. Since this was Wanda’s first time he sought to make sure she got the first orgasm. Using the knowledge he gained when he went down on her earlier, he thrust with greater precision to hit all her most sensitive spots. After about fifteen minutes of fervent humping, she was close.

“I-I-I think I’m going to…ooh I think I’m going to orgasm!” Wanda cried out.

“Go ahead, Wanda! Mmm…enjoy it!” grunted Scott.

The X-leader adjusted his body, sliding his hands up her hips and grasping Wanda’s shoulders as he let his entire body weight pressed against her. She instinctively spread her legs wider, arching her body as Scott laterally worked his manly form against her womanly flesh. He slowed his pace, really grinding his flesh against hers as he drove his dick into her pussy and struck the deepest recesses of her womanhood. Letting out deep, labored grunts he helped drive her over the edge. When she finally climaxed, her whole body shuttered and tensed as she let out a cry of euphoria.

Scott stopped his thrusting so Wanda could enjoy this moment. She clenched the bed sheets firmly and drove her feet into thrusting her hips up slightly as her inner muscles throbbed with orgasmic fury. Each contraction sent waves of pleasure through her core. She gasped so hard it sounded like she was hyperventilating for a moment. Scott watched patiently, making sure she could savor every second of this. It seemed to end too quickly. Once the sensations passed she let out a content sigh and opened her eyes.

It was yet another awkward moment. She was looking up at the leader of the X-men, a sworn enemy to her father and their cause. Yet she had just given him her virginity and he managed to make it feel so good. She had given herself orgasms before, but this was different. Even though they were separated by ideology and conflict, she still managed a warm smile.

“Congratulations, Wanda. You’re no longer a virgin,” said Scott, “Was it everything you hoped for?”

“More than you can imagine.”

Scott’s smiled back. This time it wasn’t as awkward. Even though he didn’t climax himself, it was still a hell of an experience. It wasn’t every day he got to give Magneto’s daughter her first sexual experience. In terms of missions this was definitely the most bizarre and most engaging.

Needing a breather himself, he withdrew his still ridged penis from her vagina and rolled over so that he was lying next to her. Wanda barely moved from her position, only allowing her legs to rest a bit. Her inner thighs still had streaks of fluid and virgin blood. Scott, being the gentleman he was, grabbed some tissues from the nearby bed and offered to wipe some of it away. Wanda didn’t protest this gesture. She was still in a daze, trying to make sense of what just experienced.

“So this is what it feels like to have sex,” she mused, “Now I know why Pietro always made such a big deal of it. I had no idea it could feel so incredible!”

“Better not tell him that. He’ll rub it in your face until the end of time,” said Scott as he threw the bloodied tissues away.

“Oh believe me, I’ll be keeping this to myself. I know my brother better than any of the X-men and I can tell you without reservation that his attitude is every bit as annoying when he’s not on a mission.”

“At least he’s consistent,” shrugged the X-leader as he laid down next to her, “But let’s not go on spilling our guts about family and personal issues. This was supposed to be a casual impersonal ordeal, remember?”

“I know. And don’t get the wrong idea. I have no desire to see it turn into anything else either. It’s just a lot to take in…having sex for the first time.”

“I understand completely. Everybody goes through that phase. I sure did after my first time. Lucky for me, I had a good teacher in Emma Frost. She was pretty adamant about showing me everything about everything in the art of great sex.”

“That was awfully nice of her,” Wanda joked.

“It wasn’t an act of complete altruism. It’s pure logistics. If only one person knows how to have good sex then it’s kind of one-sided. But if both people know the tricks of the trade…”

Scott’s words trailed off, more lust creeping into his tone. He rose up a bit and started slithering his hands over Wanda’s naked body again. He was soon groping her breasts and fondling her thighs just as he had been doing earlier during their foreplay. It caught Wanda a little by surprise since she was still recovering. However, his tantalizing touching soon roused some lecherous desires of her own.

“Scott?” she questioned.

“The first time doesn’t have to end after a simple fifteen minute romp, Wanda,” said Scott, “You told me you wanted me to treat you as though you were my lover and we were spending a romantic night together in a hotel. There’s still plenty we can do if you’re serious about exploring your sexuality.”

“Mmm…I thought men took longer then women to get ready for a round of sex after the first time,” said Wanda, moaning under Scott’s touch.

“They do. But I didn’t cum the first time. Plus, remember what I said about Emma Frost teaching me? Well some of that teaching translated into some unique _physical_ attributes as well.”

Wanda soon picked up on what he was referring to. She felt his semi-hard penis rubbing against her thigh again. It was stiffening up pretty quickly, indicating he was ready for another round. She was still a bit sore between her legs, but quickly shut it out. She remembered why she organized this covert encounter in the first place. She wanted a sexual experience and that included all extras that went beyond mere intercourse.

“I see…well then, I suppose we should continue in the spirit of our deal and make the best of this night,” said Wanda as she turned onto her side and sensually pulled herself towards Scott.

“Yes…we should,” said the X-leader, “Would you like to be on top this time?”

“Sure!” she said with a smile, “Are there any specifics you care to share with me before we resume our sexual exploration?”

“Let’s wait and play it by ear,” he replied, “You don’t have to keep following my lead at this point. It’s gets easier fast. Trust me.”

“Seeing as how you’re supposed to be my lover for one night, I suppose I will for this one time.”

It still sounded strange, trusting someone who was still technically an enemy. It was also kind of thrilling in a ways. Wanda found herself being a bit more energetic than before, hooking her leg around Scott’s torso and seductively kissing him in a messy yet erotic manner. She was still very much a novice, but as Scott predicted it got easier.

After a few minutes of heated making out, they shifted their bodies so that Scott was the one on his back and Wanda was on top. By now his dick was rock hard again. Following her lustful spirit, Wanda hovered over him for a moment and sensually stroked it. She was a lot more careful than before, gently sliding her hand up and down his shaft and even rubbing the tip against her breasts in a creative show of seduction. This evoked some deep gasps of pleasure from Scott, who didn’t give out the same advice as earlier. Wanda seemed to be doing well enough playing it by ear. She didn’t make him wait too long though. Scott Summers had done his part in the beginning. It was only fair she put in the same effort.

“I’m ready to put it back inside me,” she said, “Mind if I…”

Her words trailed off. She sounded almost bashful, not used to being so sexually forward. Scott suppressed a chuckle and smiled in a reassuring gesture.

“Go ahead, Wanda. Get comfortable first and then start moving your hips.”

“Okay,” she said more confidently, “Here it goes…”

With less hesitation than before, Wanda positioned herself over Scott’s pelvis so that the tip of his penis was rubbing against the outer folds of her vagina. She kept holding onto the base, carefully negotiating her way onto him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she plunged down and let his length fill her inner walls again. This time it didn’t hurt nearly as much. There was only a few seconds of discomfort before basic instinct took over. Her knees now at his side and her hands on Scott’s chest, Wanda began rocking her hips back and forth in a sexual rhythm.

“Ohhhhhh…I feel it inside me again!” Wanda moaned.

“Oh Wanda! You’re so hot and tight!” said Scott, moaning as well at the warm feeling surrounding his member.

Following the same sexual rhythm Scott demonstrated earlier, Wanda began working her hips. She moved them in a smooth gyrating motion, allowing his dick to slither in and out of her pussy in a thorough yet intoxicating manner. This time it was Scott’s turn to lay back and enjoy himself. His moans and grunts were more powerful than before. Now not having to focus so much on guiding Wanda through her first time, he was better able to enjoy the tight feeling around his dick and really savor her womanly flesh.

Despite her inexperience, Wanda handled herself pretty well. She kept rocking and grinding her pelvis against Scott’s, allowing his dick to thrash about her insides and stimulate her depths. She was a little erratic at times. Her hands actually slipped on Scott’s chest as she rocked a little too hard and she fumbled about, having to stop and readjust at times to get the rhythm going again. At one point Scott’s penis slipped out of her and she had to readjust to get him back inside her so they could keep going. Despite these missteps, she was enjoying herself. Now that she was familiar with the feeling, she could enjoy it more and focus on pleasing her partner.

Her fumbling aside, Scott kept doing his part and led Wanda through the process. While she was riding him, he kept a firm grip on her hips and butt. He used his powerful arms to guide her through the motions and add a little extra force behind each gyration. He also adjusted her at a few points so he could have some room to do some motions of his own. At one point when it seemed Wanda needed to catch her breath, he elevated her hips a bit so that she was propped up on her heels. In this position he could just hold on and pound up into her, keeping with the pace before she took over again.

Through their heated romp Wanda played around a bit, adjusting her position as she rode him. At one point she leaned back, showing off some impressive flexibility while she rode him. She even worked it a bit from side to side, trying to hit those other sensitive areas in the depths of her womanhood. She also rose up on her feet for a bit, holding onto his stomach while she bounced up and down his ridged length. This turned out to be a bit too difficult to sustain and she settled back into resting on her knees, reaching forth and grasping onto Scott’s shoulders for leverage as she humped him thoroughly. Scott threw in a few extras of his own, reaching up and massaging her breasts at times while also slipping his hands down her pelvis so he could fondle her clit while she rode him.

This second go-around lasted even longer than the first. Scott and Wanda had sex for a good half-hour this time. Since the pace wasn’t too vigorous, it allowed them to drag it out. Eventually, Scott’s need for a climax of his own became too strong and he stepped up the pace. While Wanda was still arched over him and grasping his shoulders, he rose up slightly and slipped his firm grip to her butt so he could thrust extra hard.

“I’m almost…almost there, Wanda!” Scott grunted.

“I’m close too!” she said, “Ooh! I’m going to have another!”

“Let’s-let’s try and cum together!”

It wasn’t easy coordinating their bodies. Wanda wasn’t as close as Scott. She could feel him drawing near with the way his cock was throbbing inside her pussy. She tightened her legs and slipped one hand down to her clit where she started rubbing vigorously, trying to bring herself to orgasm just as Scott was reaching his. The pace of their humping soon slowed and Scott’s fingers dug into her ass as he delivered several more hard thrusts. Wanda added to them, driving herself back down onto his length to really help heighten the feeling. He held out as long as he could for her, but he was eventually pushed over the edge. When he reached this point, he squeezed Wanda’s hips and plowed into her as deep as his dick would penetrate.

As his manly grunts filled the room, his throbbing dick erupted in a load of cum that shot deep into Wanda’s pussy. The sharp burst of fluid surprised Wanda a bit. It was a lot more than she expected and she found herself moaning as well. Scott’s face contorted to blissful sensations, the muscles in his body tensing through the powerful release. Not one to be left behind, Wanda sent herself over the edge as well. Only in order to reach her orgasm, she needed some extra help. This involved using her hexing power to give that last push, causing her inner muscles to throb in another sexual peak. It wasn’t the most coordinated climax between two people, but it was still plenty intense.

“Damn! That was…damn,” panted Scott as he gazed up at Wanda in a blissful state.

“Not the words I would use, but…yes, I agree,” she said with a smile.

“Did I just feel you use your hex bolts to have an orgasm? Or was that just one of your sexual quirks?”

“You said you wanted to cum together. The chances of that were pretty slim. So I tweaked them as best I could,” she shrugged.

“Don’t remember you using that sort of thing in battle, but it worked,” he joked.

Scott and Wanda shared a humored laugh as Wanda rose up off of Scott’s cock, allowing some of the fluids to drip out in the process. She let out a content sight as she rolled to her side and lay down next to him. For the next few minutes, they just stared at the ceiling together. It was finally sinking in. They were two enemies spending the night together, indulging in the kind of meaningless sex that both sides would not approve of. There was still an element of forbidden thrill to it all, but after having gone two rounds they were getting used to each others’ presence.

Wanda was getting everything she hoped for. She didn’t just lose her virginity with this man for the sake of losing it. She had an experience that was deeply enjoyable. Smiling to herself, she marveled how she had two orgasms already. Sex for her was already taking on a new light. It felt like she really had matured. Granted, these weren’t ideal circumstances. She would have much rather preferred losing her virginity to someone she loved. Settling for an enemy she had no emotional attachment to seemed the most logical because it meant they could both completely negate any feelings beyond lust. It was pure convenience. Her father once told her, they had to make the most out of the opportunities they were given and that mindset had not left her despite her tired state.

“So we’ve gotten naked, fooled around, and had sex. You had your orgasm and I had mine,” asked Wanda, who was still gazing at the ceiling, “What happens after this? Is there anything else two lovers do at this point?”

“Well usually, this is where the man and woman cuddle for a bit and fall asleep. Or they just make small talk for a while to pass the time,” answered Scott.

“That doesn’t sound very engaging.”

“To be fair this is where most people tire, especially the man. Sex has a way of being nature’s tranquilizer dart. After a few rounds, we’re ready for a nice long nap.”

“What about women? I don’t feel that tired.”

“It’s different for women,” sighed Scott, “Hell if I know why, but women tend to retain their energy better after sex. Some say it’s because men do more heavy lifting, but I doubt that’s all there is to it.”

“That’s…unusual,” said Wanda with a touch of humor.

  
“Yeah, sex has all sorts of quirks. It’s not possible to experience all of them in a single night.”

The way he talked about it, Wanda got the sense she still got only the basics. It seemed a bit counterintuitive. Growing up in an isolated European village, sex seemed pretty basic. A man and women got naked, had sex, and that was that. She never explored the more complicated facets of human sexuality, but then again she had a wide range of other concerns growing up.

With this in mind she turned over so that she was now lying on her side, staring at the dazed-looking Scott Summers. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He was such a difficult man to read both in and out of battle. But he seemed to know enough on this subject to give her what she wanted.

“So does this mean you’re too tired to show me anything else? Are we just going to lie here naked for the rest of the night?” asked Wanda.

“I like to think that I’m in better shape than that,” said Scott with a half-grin, “Keep in mind, I dated Emma Frost. She can be pretty _demanding_ in the bedroom.”

“I can only imagine,” she replied wryly, “So if you do have the energy what else can you show me?”

“Well if you want to keep with the theme of us being lovers sharing a room for the night, there are a few things. You see, after a man has an orgasm it takes a longer than a woman for him to get aroused again for another round. So those that do want to draw it out find other erotic ways of filling the time.”

“Like what?”

Scott thought for a moment. An idea quickly came to mind. It wasn’t too extreme for someone of Wanda’s limited experience and it had plenty of potential to keep the sexual energy flowing.

“We could take a shower together,” he stated.

“A shower? Together?” said Wanda with a touch of confusion.

“Yeah, couples often shower together to share a little sexiness. Sometimes it involves full blown intercourse and sometimes it doesn’t. But being naked in a steamy environment has a nice way of building sexual energy. Since you got one of the nicer rooms at this hotel, we have everything we need to explore it if you want.”

It sounded strange, but not too strange. Perhaps this was a cultural thing for Americans or something. It made plenty of sense though. The idea of a handsome man washing her naked body with his hands sounded very erotic on its own. If this was how Scott was going to help her explore her sexuality, it definitely seemed worth trying.

“Okay,” she said confidently, “Let’s do it. Let’s shower together.”

“Great, I’ll get us some towels,” said Scott, “I don’t usually shower with these glasses on, so I’ll use my visor. Is that okay?”

“So long as you don’t try anything that’s fine,” said Wanda with fair warning.

“Hey, I thought we were supposed to pretend we were lovers. Doesn’t that mean we should also pretend to trust each other?”

“Did Emma Frost really fall for that dry wit of yours?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Wanda rolled her eyes as she slipped off the bed. Scott Summers may have been great at sex, but his dry humor and strange demeanor were not exactly turn-ons. How Emma Frost dealt with them was beyond her. At least it added extra incentive not to get too emotionally invested in this night with him. Scott was a one-night-stand at best. He was not a love interest for her.

Scott wrote off her annoyance, getting up and stretching his limbs before following Wanda towards the bathroom. Along the way he gathered some complimentary towels from the hotel. There were even a couple of bath robes, which he set aside for later just in case. He and Wanda had a long night ahead of them and since his sexual stamina had been refined so thoroughly from dating Emma Frost, there were plenty of opportunities to make Wanda’s first night as a non-virgin memorable. The way he saw it if he did a good enough job, maybe she would hesitate in the future to hex him during a battle. Since she was the daughter of Magneto, he definitely had his work cut out for him.

_‘Wanda’s not going to be satisfied with a simple hump and dump. She’s definitely more sexual than she lets on. Guess that’s what happens when you have a repressive tyrant for a father. I’ll bet Emma would have a field day deciphering why she’s taken to sex so quickly. Thunderbird, Rahne, and Mr. Cassidy would probably have their theories too. Whatever the case, I may as well make the most of it. When else is an X-man going to get a chance to have sex with Magneto’s daughter?’_

After gathering the towels and switching his glasses for his visor, Scott joined Wanda in the bathroom. She had already turned the water on and was waiting for it to heat up. For this suite, the bathrooms were fairly spacious. It was no luxury pent house, but it wasn’t some cramped bathtub/shower combo either. It was a full standing shower with nice chrome fixtures and polished linoleum panels. Across from it was an extra large sink with mirrors, each with the same polished fixtures as the shower. Even the toilet seemed above average. There was also an extra large compliment of free body wash, both of which Wanda had in hand. It made sense that the daughter of Magneto wouldn’t have settled for the cheapest room available.

It took only about a minute for the water to heat up. As they waited, Wanda and Scott exchanged glances. There was still some of the same awkwardness from earlier, but it was easier to get around. As it to prepare, Scott sensually traced his hands up her thighs moved in closer. Wanda responded with a slight smile and a teasing gesture of her own, sliding her hand up his well-toned abdomen and over his somewhat unshaven neck.

“Looks like it’s ready,” said Scott, “Shall we?”

“You’re my lover tonight. Let’s try acting the part a bit more.”

“I will if you will.”

Taking her hand, Scott led Wanda Maximoff into the shower with him. In the spirit of their deal he pulled her in closer, embracing her more and surrounding her naked body with his powerful arms. It was the kind of embrace more fitting of a lover than someone he was just having sex with. Wanda returned the gesture, slipping her arms around his neck and gently tracing affectionate patterns over his manly flesh. From these sensual exchanges, the two enemies shared a lustful kiss. It was the first time they actually kissed since this whole affair began. It was a somewhat hallow gesture, missing the love and sincerity that would have come with a real relationship. Even so, it added an extra level of intimacy to this act.

While their lips were locked, Scott and Wanda navigated their way under the hot torrent of water. It was invigorating and relaxing, not to mention erotic in a special way. The hot steam surrounding their naked bodies really added to the overall sexual feel. Scott was used to it, having shared plenty of showers with Emma Frost when they had been dating. But to Wanda, it was entirely new. It filled her with a strange sense of wonder and she couldn’t help but get a little excited. Her gestures got a little friskier and she kissed with a more passionate albeit messy vigor.

“I like this. It’s very…” said Wanda, her words trailing off.

“Yeah,” was all Scott said.

“Is there anything else we do at this point?”

“We can take turns washing each other if you want,” he suggested.

“What? I thought this shower was supposed to be about sex,” she said in confusion.

“It is,” the X-leader assured her, “Just go with it. Trust me, you’ll see what I mean.”

Wanda shot him a wry look. It was still difficult trusting an X-man, but Scott hadn’t led her wrong so far during this night of sexual exploration. She had no reason to believe he would begin here while they were wet, naked, and confined.

“You are the expert I suppose,” she shrugged.

“No, I just dated one,” said Scott with a half-grin.

He and Wanda parted briefly so they could retrieve the bottle of body wash that was sitting on a small panel to the side. Scott went first, opening the bottle and pouring a healthy dab in his left hand before going to work. With his skilled hands, she thoroughly spread the soapy liquid over her naked body. He started on her breasts, giving them a few hard rubs before working his way up over her shoulders and down her back. Wanda let out deep moans of approval. Scott actually felt her body shiver and tremble a few times. She still was getting used to being touched like this, but she was definitely enjoying it.

Not one to let Scott do all the work, Wanda did her part as well. Scott didn’t make it seem all that complicated. It was just soft hands and sensual rubbing, plenty easy for her to mimic. While Scott was busy rubbing around the curves of her body, she grabbed the soap as well and poured some into her hands. Then with the same thorough motions she picked up from Scott, Wanda eagerly explored the manly contours of his body. She found herself a bit more energetic than Scott. She was almost giddy as she rubbed the soap over his chest and spread it over his shoulders and arms. It looked like Scott was trying hard not to laugh at times, but did little to stop her. Pretty soon, they were both washing each other intently in a playful yet deeply erotic manner.

“This is nice,” Wanda purred as she felt Scott’s hands trail over her butt, “Your hands feel so soft and warm.”

“Thank you,” grinned Scott, “You’re doing pretty good yourself. I can already feel some of the _effects_.”

“I noticed that,” she smiled, looking down to see his penis getting semi-hard again, “How long should we do this for?”

“As long as we need to,” he replied.

Scott silenced her with another lustful kiss. It was a lot easier to share this sort of kissing with all this lustful touching going on. It was doing plenty to get them aroused as well. Despite still feeling the effects of their first two romps together, there were signs of a third on the way.

While they kissed, the touching got more heated. Scott’s hands were rubbing with increasing intensity, paying special attention to her hips and butt. Wanda’s hands found their way around his body as well. She gave his butt plenty of attention as well, but she eventually shifted her focus to his throbbing manhood that had been rubbing up against her thighs more noticeably. Showing off her newfound friskiness, she grasped his member with the soapy suds in her hands and stroked it hard. Scott let out a deep moan as he felt this. He also gasped a bit, prompting Wanda to ease up a bit. It wasn’t long before she was working both hands nice and smoothly over his shaft.

This intoxicating feeling rekindled a new surge of lust in Scott Summers. Looking to return the favor, he shifted his soap-covered hands from Wanda’s butt to her inner thighs. Their lips never parted as he started softly stroking the outer folds of her pussy. He paid special attention to her clit, which was starting to swell again. This made Wanda practically shriek at times, causing her to jerk him off even harder. She was still a bit sensitive, but that did little to stem her growing lust. After nearly ten minutes of rubbing and folding, Scott and Wanda were fully aroused again.

“Mmm…has it been long enough yet?” purred Wanda in a lustful daze.

“That depends,” said Scott in a deep tone, “Want to keep pleasuring each other like this or would you like to try something a bit more direct?”

“Direct? What might that entail?”

“I could tell you, but it might take away from what makes it so appealing. It’s entirely up to you, Wanda. I’m fine with either way.”

As if to make her decision even more difficult, Scott slipped two fingers into her pussy and roughly rubbed her clit. Wanda let out another sharp gasp. It was pretty difficult to think and decide on an appropriate course of action. Feeling his erect penis rubbing against her and the growing heat between her legs, her instinct led her to a decision.

“I’ll…give the direct approach a try,” she said with a seductive smile.

“I hoped you would,” grinned Scott.

He didn’t bother explaining himself this time. Wanda was beyond traditional virgin timidity by now. Scott let his body do the talking and Wanda seemed all too willing to listen.

Slipping his hands back onto her waist, Scott pulled her into another heated kiss. This time it wasn’t just to tease and tantalize. It was to show a new burst of raw and powerful lust. While his lips hungrily wrestled with hers, he drew her back to the wall of the shower. Once her back was securely pinned, he lifted her right leg and maneuvered himself so that his erect cock was right up against her wet entrance. Wanda instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders, allowing Scott to get just the right leverage. With a hard thrust of his hips, he drove his dick into the depths of her vagina.

“That direct enough for you?” grunted Scott as he felt her tight warmth around his dick again.

“Ooh yes! Very direct!” cried Wanda, squealing blissfully under his grip.

The X-leader proceeded to unload his sexual fervor onto this eager young woman. Holding onto her leg with one hand while keeping her pinned against the shower wall with the other, he rhythmically thrust his hips back and forth to drive his ridged manhood into her. The added presence of the pouring water and the soapy suds still covering their bodies made for an extra sexy feel. Their naked flesh effortlessly glided over one another while his dick slithered easily in and out of her moist folds. This raw skin-on-skin feel made many hot and powerful sensations. Wanda was beyond being a nervous virgin at this point. This time she really embraced the lustful spirit of their sex.

Wanda clung harder to Scott’s shoulders as he kept pounding into her. She almost lost her balance at times, her back sliding chaotically over the wet shower wall. But Scott kept everything in control. He held onto her just right so she didn’t feel like she was being squished while still allowing their wet naked skin to really rub together in a sexual heat. It also allowed her to move around a bit as well, bucking her hips and added to each lustful motion of their bodies.

With the shower still pouring over them, Scott and Wanda went at it in a focused yet fervent romp. They didn’t make an effort to draw it out like they had the first two times. This was all about capturing the most basic of feelings, embracing the lustful spirit of this moment and milking it for all the pleasure they could. At one point the slippery balancing act of this position became too difficult to keep going. Wanda struggled to stay on one leg and Scott couldn’t keep holding her up. So they switched their bodies around a bit to keep with the rhythm. Scott helped set it up, turning Wanda around so that she was now facing away with her hands and breasts pressed up against the glass shower wall. From here he got behind her, grabbed a firm hold of her butt, and guided his dick back into her pussy. Soon, he was pumping his cock into her again with even more energy than before. His pelvis smacked hard against her butt each time, adding to the sexual ambience of this already heated environment.

They humped feverishly for a total of fifteen minutes. Towards the end Scott was building towards another orgasm and so was Wanda. As the pleasure started building, he thrust harder and faster. Their wet flesh smacked together with more force and their faces comforted to a growing array of sensations. As he was getting closer, Scott moved a hand from her butt and reached between Wanda’s thighs to fondle her clit while he pumped into her. This helped send her to the brink.

“Ooh it’s happening again! I’m going to…I’m going to orgasm again!” she cried out.

There was no holding out or sensual subtlety. Wanda’s nails scratched down the glass of the shower door and her body pressed hard up against the glass as her inner muscles throbbed, releasing a fresh wave of orgasmic bliss.

Even as Wanda was climaxing, Scott kept pounding into her without missing a beat. He did not stop for her this time. He kept going to get his own climax. Wanda let him even after the sensations of her peak had passed, holding on and even bucking her hips a bit, helping to send Scott over the edge.

“I’m cumming again to, Wanda! Just a…little bit…more!” he moaned.

His fingers dug into her womanly flesh as he thrust his cock into her just a few more times, savoring each inch of wet flesh as the burning sensations of bliss overwhelmed him. While the X-leader’s penis throbbed with shivers of pleasure, he did not ejaculate. He held back this time, another skill he picked up from Emma Frost. It was less messy and allowed for quicker recovery time in between peaks, which he was probably going to need at the rate Wanda was going.

They lingered in this position for a brief moment, taking in all the feelings. Then Scott pulled out and Wanda turned back around where he met her in a sensual kiss. She was still trembling somewhat from her orgasm. She leaned on him for support, allowing him to lead her back under the hot torrent of water where they could further rest their bodies.

“Wow…I’ll never look at showering the same way again,” purred Wanda.

“I take it that means you enjoyed yourself,” said Scott in a husky tone.

“Oh yes…very much so. You were right about it getting easier. I definitely feel more comfortable. There’s less discomfort and more pleasure.”

“More pleasure is always a good thing,” he added.

“I agree. The shower certainly adds something as well. I’m not sure why though.”

“As Emma once put it to me, it’s a way of getting clean while being dirty,” made Scott.

“Dirty? I don’t get it.”

“I’d…rather not explain it. I’ll just say it’s one of those jokes your brother probably gets,” he said, once again remembering the cultural barrier when it came to euphemisms.

Wanda laughed playfully, needing no further explanation. Another silence soon fell over them as they just stood under the torrent of water, still in a casual embrace and softly touching each others’ bodies. It was amazing how far they had gone. Three rounds of sex acts left them dazed, yet strangely content. They were both getting more out of this than they expected and it wasn’t over yet.

“So how much more can we do tonight?” asked Wanda.

“I’m not sure. I’m still trying to figure that out myself,” said Scott.

“Are we still trying to play it by ear as you say?”

“It’s been working well so far I guess. But there are still some things I have left to show you. We could still work that in if you want.”

Wanda’s smile grew. It was amazing how far Scott Summers was willing to go when he made a promise. She was beginning to see why he was so dedicated and stubborn in the battlefield. It left little room to contemplate what her decision would be.

“Well I’ve been enjoying much of what you’ve taught me thus far. It wouldn’t make sense to stop at this point.”

“Agreed,” said Scott, “So why don’t we rinse up, dry off, and relax for a bit before moving forward?”

“Very well,” she said, “After three orgasms I could certainly use some recovery time.”

“The night is still young. There are still plenty more to be had. You’ll see,” said Scott in a strangely ominous tone.

Wanda wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she found herself smiling anyways. She was finding a lot to like about sex and orgasms. If there were a chance to have more, why not make the most of it? At the rate her father was going with their mutant agenda she may not have too many opportunities like this.

The excitement remained strong even as she and Scott settled down a bit, taking turns rinsing off the soap that still lingered on their bodies. Once they were nice and clean, they turned the shower off and dried off with a couple of towels. They had to wipe the fog off the mirror since they had been in the shower for quite a while. Once their bodies were dry enough, they took turns drying their hair with Wanda’s hair dryer. Scott went first since he didn’t have much to dry. Wanda went next, naturally taking a bit longer. If she was going to keep having sex, she was going to at least keep her hair presentable.

While taking turns with their hair, they used this opportunity to take a quick bathroom break. All this activity made it pretty much required. As Scott was doing his business, Wanda used the time to reapply some makeup. When it was Wanda’s turn, he went back into the room to switch out his visor for his ruby quartz glasses. He also did some extra planning, working out how he and Wanda were going to continue. This mission was quickly becoming a vacation of sorts. They both needed a release from all the tension and this was going a long ways towards relaxing them.

Once the two of them were done in the bathroom, they each put on their complimentary bath robes from the hotel and prepared to continue this night of sexual frolicking. Wanda expected Scott to return their activities to the bed where so much fun had already been had. But that was not the case. Instead, he led her to the other side of the room where there was a small two-person sized couch adjacent to the window. Figuring he must have a reason for this, she followed his lead and sat down next to him. Here they continued their resting, which extended a good forty-five minutes after their impromptu shower. As they rested, Wanda mused over what else she could learn from this man.

_‘I wonder what else there could possibly be? Scott has already given me plenty of sex. I know he said there was a lot more to it, but I get the feeling there’s only so much he can show me. What else can I do with him before this night is over and we go back to being enemies?’_

As they sat in silence, Scott’s expression grew stoic once more. It was hard to tell what he was thinking about, but he was definitely contemplating something. He was just staring off into space while she leaned back, casually resting on the arm of the couch and waiting for whatever he had in store for her.

“Tell me, Wanda…did your brother ever brag about getting oral sex?” Scott blurted out abruptly.

Wanda was certainly caught off guard with that question. It conjured up only a handful of memories, few of which were pleasant.

“Um…he brags about a lot of things. I honestly couldn’t say,” she retorted.

“Are you sure?” he said, now looking towards her with a serious gaze, “I ask because it’s the kind of thing men tend to brag about, especially men like Pietro. I’m just curious to know if you understand what it entails.”

“I uh…I think so. It has something to do with sex, right?”

“That should be obvious. Do you know the details?”

Wanda shifted uncomfortably. This was getting more uncomfortable than she expected.

“I know a few unfortunately,” she muttered, “Back home in Europe, Pietro did like to run into nearby cities and hook up with women. When he came back to brag about it sometimes he would talk about getting this oral sex you speak off. I believe they involve a woman sucking a man’s penis, but beyond that I usually hexed Pietro to shut him up.”

“I don’t blame you,” said the X-leader, “But you got the gist of it. Oral sex, or blow jobs as we call them in America, involves a woman using her mouth to pleasure a man. It works the other way too. I showed you a bit of it earlier. It’s a different way of being sexual, but it goes a long way towards enhancing the overall experience.”

“By that tone I take it that means this is what we’ll be doing next,” said Wanda, “You’re going to have me give you oral sex.”

“You make it sound as though I’m forcing you to do it. I’m not. I haven’t forced you to do anything thus far and I’m not going to start,” he said strongly, “Just try and follow my logic for a moment. Sex is a mutual act. It’s all about give and take…ideally anyways. Earlier I did give you some oral sex. When it comes to satisfying a partner, isn’t it fair to return the favor?”

Wanda thought about it briefly. He did have a point. Scott had gone above and beyond from the beginning to make her first sexual experience enjoyable. She certainly didn’t expect him to be so determined to make good on his promise. It didn’t seem fair that he was doing all sorts of extras for her and she was just along for the ride. Despite the unpleasant memories with Pietro, it seemed a fitting enough way to show her gratitude.

“You’re right,” she said, “I apologize if I sounded a little put off. You must understand certain references to my brother’s personal life don’t always sit well.”

“No need to explain. I know all about dealing with troublesome siblings,” said Scott.

“I’ll try not to let it effect me too much,” she added, “How should I do it anyways? Is there any sort of trick to it?”

“Not really. Men are pretty easy to satisfy, but I’ll be happy to give you a few pointers.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Scott smiled at Wanda’s teasing tone. He could tell she was already warming to the idea.

“Now then…what do you say we take these robes off and get started? I think we’ve rested enough to get back to business.”

“I agree,” said Wanda, “Perhaps this is just lust getting the better of me, but I’m really starting to like sex a lot.”

“That’s a good sign you’re doing it right.”

They shared another laugh as they got up from the couch and slipped out of their robes. Now fully naked once more, they were ready to begin. Scott sat back on the couch, casually resting his arms on the top and getting comfortable while Wanda took a few deep breaths to prepare herself. She seemed a little nervous, but managed to set it aside and get down on her knees to face Scott’s waiting dick. Since their romp in the shower, he had fully softened. She was pretty much starting from scratch, which would provide a challenge of sorts.

“So…how should I begin?” she asked.

“Start with something you’re familiar with. You did a pretty good job in the shower rubbing me down. Follow the same motions here. Start stroking and rubbing it, but only to get a rhythm going. If I start to get hard that means you’re doing something right.”

They were pretty simple guidelines. Wanda didn’t see the need for further questions. She just put on her erotic face and went to work, shifting her focus to Scott’s dick and grasping it with both hands. This was going to be different. She could already sense that. What she couldn’t sense was how this was going to play out. There was only one way to find out.

The first few minutes were pretty simple. Wanda got into the spirit of things, roughly stroking Scott’s dick in a steady rhythm. She tried to mimic the rhythms he did when they were in the shower together. Since she didn’t have the aid of slippery soap, this was a bit trickier. But she must have done a few things right because his manhood started to swell. A few soft moans from Scott offered further encouragement. The time soon came for her to take the plunge.

“Okay Wanda…start using your mouth,” he told her, “It usually helps to lick around the base and the tip first. Then start sucking.”

“Very well,” she said nervously, “If I get a little clumsy, please let me know.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll be pretty vocal if something goes wrong,” said Scott with some nervousness as well, “But I’m going to go off on a limb and trust you. Like I said earlier, sex is supposed to be mutual.”

“I’ll…be sure to keep that in mind.”

Wanda offered a look of reassurance as she shifted her focus back to the task at hand. She followed his advice, starting off with some sensual licking around the base and tip of his penis. She was a little sloppy, once again a product of inexperience. But she was careful enough to get things going without any mishaps.

Before long, her lustful instincts took over. Wanda thoroughly worked her tongue up along the underside of Scott’s shaft and sensually swirled it around the tip. As she did this, she kept rubbing and stroking him with her hands. Scott let out more moans, his member getting harder once more under such teasing. After about three minutes of sloppy tongue work, he was fully erect and Wanda was poised to take the next step.

“So hard…I take it you’re ready?” she said, looking up briefly.

“I’d say so,” said Scott coyly.

“In that case here I go…”

Taking a deep breath, Wanda closed her eyes and engulfed Scott’s dick with her mouth. She didn’t do it too slowly this time. She wanted to keep with the pace of her stroking. This caught Scott by surprise a bit, but he quickly settled in and so did Wanda. He was pretty big so she couldn’t get the whole thing in. She only got about half of his length in, needed a few moments to adjust. Once she had a feel for him, she began sliding her lips up and down his shaft in a smooth sensual manner.

“Ohh very good, Wanda! That feels great!” moaned Scott, “Go a little slower. Try to get as much of it as possible.”

Wanda adjusted the pace accordingly, maintaining her focus as she continued to suck him off. She did pretty well initially. She had to stop for a bit to catch her breath and adjust, but she kept things going by constantly stroking him off. As a sex act it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable as some of the earlier activities Scott showed her, but he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. For what he had done for her tonight, it seemed like a fitting gesture in a strange sort of way.

Wanda eventually settled into a steady rhythm of oral teasing, bobbing her head up and down his shaft and using her tongue as well to really enhance her efforts. It came more naturally even if she was still a bit sloppy, but Scott didn’t seem to care. He was all too relaxed, leaning his head back and moaning blissfully at the sensations that coursed through his body. Since he didn’t ejaculate earlier while they went at it in the shower, the urge to climax was still strong. However, he managed to hold out and really extend the experience.

After about seven minutes of oral teasing, Scott was completely immersed. Lust once again dominated his usually focused mind. As she sucked him, he ran his hands through her long dark hair. Wanda kept doing her part, focusing on pleasing him as she said she would. But at the same time he sensed she wanted some action as well. She wasn’t getting much stimulation through pure oral teasing and Scott saw the need to remedy that.

“Mmm…you’re doing great, Wanda,” he said to her, “I think you deserve to share this feeling too.”

“And how would we do that?” asked Wanda halting her sucking for a moment.

“Get up here on the couch with me and I’ll show you.”

Excited at the prospect of more pleasure, Wanda rose up and let Scott lead the way. He laid down on his back so his head was up against the arm rest on the far side. He then pulled her on top of him, adjusting her body so that her pussy was right at his face and she was still facing his erect cock.

“This position should be self-explanatory,” said Scott, “You keep teasing me and I’ll tease you in return.”

“Seems simple enough,” said Wanda, already liking the idea.

“The main goal here is to see if we can make each other climax again. Think of it as a contest to see who can get who to peak first.”

It sounded like a very unusual contest, but one Wanda was more than willing to try. Licking her lips, she grabbed hold of Scott’s dick again and resumed her teasing. This time she had the added motivation of Scott’s lips on her pussy. It definitely changed the nature of this act and made it much more enjoyable for the both of them.

Scott once again demonstrated his oral sex skills, using both hands to spread the folds of her pussy and plunge his tongue into her depths. He had since gotten a feel for where Wanda’s most sensitive pleasure points were so he attacked those with unbridled vigor, building up her arousal faster than he had built hers. It added extra motivation on her part as well because he could feel her sucking and stroking his tick harder than before. Using her tongue more, she slithered up and down the base and tip of his penis. She even took more of his length into her. She was still a way from deep-throating caliber skill, but it was still very enjoyable.

“Mmf-so good!” moaned Wanda through her muffled suckling.

“Mmm…oh yeah!” grunted Scott as he licked up her wet slit, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you Wanda?”

Wanda answered his manly tone with more hard sucking, now squeezing and rubbing his cock with her hands while she was sucking him off. Scott matched her every step of the way, flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy while roughly rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb. Even though she had already climaxed several times, it was sending towards another lustful peak.

This cycle of mutual oral teasing went on for another ten minutes. Wanda at times fumbled in her sucking as she tried to keep up with Scott’s superior skills. She never fell too far behind though. She kept the feeling going, drawing him closer to his climax. Scott did the same with her, building up another orgasm within her and causing her to let out deeper moans with each passing sensation. By the time they were ready for their release, Scott was close. Wanda could feel it in the way his cock was throbbing harder. However, she was closer and Scott made the extra push, using two fingers and his tongue to send her over the edge.

Her pussy spasmed in a burst of feminine fluids, but even as the orgasmic sensations flowed through her she never stopped her sucking. If anything, it made her suck harder and faster to push Scott over the edge as well. With a few more firm swaths of her tongue, his body tensed under her and he let out a moan of his own.

“Ooh I’m cumming, Wanda!” Scott grunted in ecstasy.

With his dick still in her mouth, she felt a burst of fluid shoot out into her. Surprised, she pulled out only to have another thicker stream burst onto her face. More shots followed followed, covering the area around her mouth and lips. It was messy and she ended up having to swallow a bit. It didn’t taste bad, but it was still strange and unfamiliar. Wanda didn’t let it bother her too much though. The lingering sensations from her orgasm helped with that. This was yet another new experience for a night that had been quite eventful. It wasn’t as intense as the other acts Scott had shown her, but it was still enjoyable.

Once the orgasmic bliss passed, Scott and Wanda let out content sighs and shifted their bodies once more. Wanda rose up, settling back onto the other side of the couch. She proceeded to grab some tissues from a nearby dresser to wipe the cum off her face, some of which had dripped down to her breasts. While she cleaned up, Scott lingered for a bit. He laid back on the couch and stretched his limbs for a bit before returning to an upright position. As he relaxed, he gave Wanda a satisfied smile.

“You did great, Wanda. Very well for your first real blow job,” said Scott.

“Thank you. It was…different,” she said as she gathered up the streaks of fluid.

“Sorry if it got a little messy,” he said sheepishly.

“You gave me another orgasm. It was a small price to pay. I suppose this is a way to demonstrate this whole mutual aspect you mentioned earlier?”

“It got the message across, didn’t it?”

“Yes, I would certainly say so. I understand it now. And I doubt I’ll forget such a lesson anytime soon.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” said Scott with a humored grin, “Now come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Wanda smiled back at such a gesture. Even to a sworn enemy, he was a gentleman. Having dealt with Pietro’s immaturity for much of her life, it was definitely a pleasant shift.

She followed him back into the bathroom where he gathered a couple of towels, wet them down, and helped her cleaned up. He used the opportunity to clean himself off a bit as well, wiping some of the feminine juices that still lingered around his face and some streaks of fluid that were still dripping from his penis. It was a quick little wash-up. When they were done they shared some causal erotic gestures. Having done so many lurid in one night, it was amazing to think they could manage anymore. But there was still a fair amount of lust between them. There may be still be time for more.

Once they had cleaned up, they returned to the couch in the main suite. Not much was said and not much was done either. As they sat down next to one another, Scott and Wanda found themselves still sharing in the erotic spirit. The two of them sat in the center of the couch with Wanda’s legs casually draped over his lap while Scott slithered his arms around her waist. Their eyes were still glazed over with lust and desire. Except for the first time tonight, there was no plan on how to explore it.

“Is this it, Scott? Have we run out of new ways to have sex for the night?” asked Wanda.

“I wouldn’t say we’ve run out. But I admit I’m kind of out of ideas at this point,” he said, “I’ve got enough stamina for another round or two. I’m just not sure if there’s anything else we can do that is radically different from what I’ve shown you.”

“Well you’ve already shown me plenty. In terms of my first sexual experience enjoyable, I would say you’ve succeeded already.”

“Good to know,” said Scott, “You’re pretty good at this too. I’m actually inclined to say you’re a natural.”

“I’m not sure what that entails, but I’ll take it,” said Wanda with a bemused look.

The X-leaders words didn’t exactly come out right. It was somewhat a reminder that they were still enemies. Beyond basic lust, they didn’t have much else to go on. That hadn’t stopped them from enjoying themselves so far and it shouldn’t stop them now.

“How about this…” he said in a more serious tone, “Since we’ve gotten to a point where I can’t really show you much else, why don’t you decide what we do next?”

“Me? I’m…not sure I could come up with anything. This is still all very new to me,” said Wanda.

“Well now that you’ve gotten a general feel for sex, try and think of something to enjoy whatever sexual energy we have left. Use your imagination. Don’t feel like you have to follow the guidelines I laid out. Just because I’ve had more experience doesn’t mean I know everything.”

“Hmm…I guess I could try. I may need some time to decide though.”

“I need some time to get ready again so take as much as you need,” said Scott, “If you’re worried about it getting too awkward, we could just sit here and touch each other. That way we don’t lose the mood.”

It was hard to tell just how serious Scott was being with such a statement. He was still a difficult man to read even after having had sex with him like this. At least he wasn’t taking this lightly and doing his best to keep this from being more awkward than it already was.

“Very well,” she said, “But what if I can’t think of anything?”

“We won’t know if we’ll have that problem until you try. So there’s no use worrying about it,” said Scott, “Try and relax a bit. Maybe that will help.”

He offered more help in the form of a fresh round of lustful groping. Using the skilled hands that had already brought her so much pleasure, Scott reached out and grasped her voluptuous breasts. From there he trailed his hand up over her neck and shoulders, giving some relaxing rubbing along the way. Wanda let out a content sigh, already feeling a bit better about this idea. She soon found herself returning the favor, tracing her hands up his powerful arms and over his chest. It was much easier for her now than it was at the beginning. Such contentment allowed her to start thinking seriously about how the rest of this night was going to play out. This was just a one-time thing so whatever she decided upon, she had to make it count.

The casual touching kept the desire going. Scott slip a hand between her legs a few times, giving her vaginal area a few light rubs. Wanda did the same, stroking his now somewhat sensitive penis to keep it aroused to some extent. However, it never went beyond light foreplay. They didn’t even kiss. They just enjoyed the warm feel of each others’ naked flesh. Scott was finally able to slow his mind down. It was so rare that he ever got to relax because he was so used to leading. For Wanda, the opposite held true. She had always been taught to follow and uphold authority. Following her own whims was somewhat unfamiliar for her.

_‘What do I do? How much further can this sex go? I’ve already done more than I hoped to do. So what else is there? What can I do that will make this more…interesting? I had best think of something. There’s no telling when I’ll get another chance like this.’_

 

Wanda closed her eyes as she and Scott continued touching, thinking long and hard. It was hard to tell how much time passed them by. It couldn’t have been less than forty-five minutes. There was a lot to think about and a number of places from which to draw inspiration.

She thought back to some of the lurid stories Pietro told her. Few of them included anything she would ever want to try. She also thought back to her life before this fighting. Though many of the X-men probably didn’t know or appreciate it, she did have a life before Magneto and the Brotherhood. It wasn’t the most glamorous life, but she did learn a few things on her own before she entered her father’s world. Some of those things went beyond the normal human/mutant struggle. It was when her thoughts drifted to these memories that an idea finally came to her.

_‘Hmm…that could work. It’s a little unusual even by our standards, but it would be memorable if nothing else. I don’t know if he would be willing to take the risk though. He may be serious about playing his role as my lover for one night, but I know he doesn’t trust me anymore than I trust him. Even so…’_

While she was thinking, her expression shifted and she stopped her sensual touching. Scott picked up on this, sensing something was definitely up.

“What is it, Wanda? Have you thought of something?” he asked her.

“I might have,” she said a bit warily, “Tell me, Scott…when you were with Emma Frost, did you ever try to incorporate your powers into sex?”

Scott could already see where this was going. He found himself shifting a bit before he answered.

“There were a few instances,” he told her, “It’s not easy for me when my powers involve destroying anything I look at. But Emma knew a few tricks with her telepathy that were pretty _elaborate_.”

“Something tells me I would rather not know such details,” said Wanda, “I ask because before I joined my father, I learned to control my powers by utilizing the mystic arts. It’s part of why I chose the name, Scarlet Witch.”

“So that’s how you got your codename?” said Scott, sounding somewhat surprised, “I guess that makes sense. Although that adds a lot more dangerous undertones to the mix.”

“I get the sense you’re a little adverse to magic, given your encounters with Juggernaut. But I assure you, the mystic arts aren’t all so destructive. While I was studying them, there were a few lessons that involved sexual rituals.”

“I see,” said Scott, still showing some reservation, “What exactly did these rituals entail?”

“Nothing too elaborate, I assure you. Most talk about taking mystical energies and channeling them into sex acts. Since my hexing power behaves somewhat like magic, I’ve often wondered if the same principles apply. As you’ve probably figured out already, I never got to test those. I was thinking maybe we could test them now.”

Scott looked at her suspiciously. He had been hexed by Wanda Maximoff enough times to know the destructive potential in her powers. Most of the time those powers only brought pain. The idea of her using it for sex and pleasure just didn’t seem to fit. Yet she looked very serious about this.

“I’m not talking about using a lot of energy. Just enough to get a sort of ritualized feeling going,” she said reassuringly, “If it makes you feel better, you can put your visor back on and attack if you start to feel threatened.”

“It’s not an attack I’m worried about. It’s more so the _chaotic_ nature of your powers,” Scott retorted.

“I understand your reservation, but I’ve trusted you with my body and my virginity all night. I’ve followed you through every act, even when it leaves me vulnerable. If sex is ideally mutual then do I not deserve some added trust in return?”

The X-leader fell silent. The idea of willingly subjecting himself to Wanda’s hex powers seemed tantamount to letting Juggernaut slug him across the face at full strength. They were working off a fragile and temporary trust here. She did have a point. She took the whole mutual lesson seriously and if he didn’t then that would make him a hell of a hypocrite.

“You’re right,” he told her, “If this is what you want to try…we’ll try it.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“But I want your word that you’ll respect my trust as much as I’ve respected yours.”

“You have it,” said Wanda without hesitation, “You may consider my father a monster, but even you must agree he places great emphasis on staying true to one’s word.”

“That’s exactly why I asked for it. I hope I don’t regret it.”

“You won’t. Now get your visor on while I get ready.”

This time it was Scott’s turn to follow instructions. Gathering his nerve, he rose up and walked back over to the dresser where he had left his visor after he got out of the shower. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to use it, but he couldn’t forget the fact this was Magneto’s daughter he was dealing with. Trust or no trust, he had to be safe.

While he was mentally and physically preparing himself, Wanda stood up so that she was in the center of the hotel room. She was basically between the couch and the bed, flexing her limbs a bit to get ready for what she was about to do. She had become pretty good at managing her powers over the years, but this was a feat she had never tried before. It meant carrying herself with a bit more focus.

“Are there any other warnings you care to give before we do this?” asked Scott.

“Yes…stay calm and don’t overreact,” replied Wanda.

“You can’t be more specific?”

“I’d prefer not to get into an argument with you, Scott. So let’s skip the pleasantries. All you have to do is stand in front of me, place your hands on my hips, and I’ll do the rest.”

“What exactly does _the rest_ entail?” he asked.

“You’ll see…” she replied ominously.

Scott had a number of reasons to hesitate, but since Wanda was in no mood for an argument he did as she said. He boldly approached her, standing about a foot or so away from her and placing both hands on her hips. While he was awaiting the next step, Wanda raised her hands so that they were hovering just above his shoulders. She then closed her eyes and took deep breaths, drawing for the power that lay within her.

Within about a minute or so, the distinct purplish glow of her hex bolts were emulating from her hands and eyes. Scott’s anxiety grew, but he did not move from his position. Wanda kept on focusing, drawing more energy and increasing the intensity of the bolts. They filled the room with an ominous glow. It even seemed to cause the furniture and walls to shake a bit. Scott tried to stay calm while also staying on alert. There was no telling how wrong this could go. He and Wanda for that matter would find out soon enough.

When Wanda finally opened her eyes, the hex bolts started glowing a different color. Now they were pink and the room stopped shaking. Then she placed her hands on Scott’s shoulders and almost instantly, he felt a surge of energy.

“Hnn…” he moaned.

“I think it’s working!” said Wanda with newfound excitement.

The hex aura then transferred from her hands into Scott’s body. The hue from her eyes did the same, filling her body with the same ominous light. As this energy filled them, they were both consumed with a strange new feeling. This feeling had no words to describe it with, but whatever it entailed it was wrought with sexual energy.

Almost instantly, Scott’s penis became fully erect. It happened so fast that it was somewhat uncomfortable, but the discomfort was short lived. Wanda seemed to feel something similar, only there was no such discomfort. Her pussy became moist with arousal again, reflecting a throbbing new sexual desire. It didn’t just get them ready for another round. It got them into such a frenzied state that Scott and Wanda were ready to ravage each other.

“Wanda…I think I know what to do from here,” said Scott, his voice burning with intent.

“Me too,” said Wanda, matching his intent on every level.

With the strange pink light still engulfing their bodies, Scott and Wanda went at it with a new round of heated sex. Wanda literally jumped him, throwing her legs around his waist grabbing him by the neck. Scott instinctively caught her, grabbing a firm hold of her butt and devouring her lips with his. As their lips wrestled, he lowered her onto his erect cock. There was no easing into it this time. They went right to the hard humping with Wanda grinding her pelvis against his while Scott bounced her up and down his ridged cock. The wet slithering sounds of their naked flesh mixed with heated grunts. It wasn’t as passionate as it was chaotic, but they were still able to coordinate their bodies enough to soak up plenty of sexual bliss.

“Harder! Do it harder!” Wanda cried out.

“Oh-oh-ohhh fuck!” grunted Scott.

He wanted to grant her request, but his legs were already getting sore from holding her up. So while she was still bouncing up and down his dick, he backed towards the couch where he fell into a sitting position. It was so chaotic Wanda almost fell over him, but her grip on him was strong enough to stay locked in position. Now straddling his pelvis, she dug her nails into his shoulders and started riding him vigorously. Scott did his part as well, squeezing her butt while he thrust up into her. Whatever energy she had channeled with her hexing powers, it had them in a state of frenzied lust and they were going at it with reckless abandon.

With far less coordination than earlier, Scott and Wanda tumbled over the couch a bit as they kept going at it. Wanda almost fell off Scott at one point, but they only ended up in a new position. This time Wanda’s back was arched towards the floor while Scott was leaning over her with his knees still on the couch, pounding his dick into her so that he was practically thrusting straight down. They eventually ended up on the floor completely with Wanda on her side and Scott behind her, holding her left leg up while he kept thrusting into her. Through all this heated sex, they built up to their orgasm pretty quickly. It built up so quickly in fact that it almost caught them off guard. They went at it for barely ten minutes before Wanda threw her head back and let out another cry of ecstasy. As she did a burst of pinkish hex energy flashed in her eyes.

“Ohhh yes!” she cried out.

Scott didn’t slow down in his thrusting even as her inner muscles throbbed. If anything, he went faster. Within another minute or so, he had his climax too. Like earlier, he didn’t ejaculate. He instinctively held that back so he could keep going, but with the hex energy flowing through him it probably wouldn’t have made a difference. It was still plenty intense enough to evoke a fresh round of euphoric moans.

“Ohhh Wanda!” Scott grunted, his face seething with lustful bliss.

There was no rest period in between orgasms this time. Scott and Wanda just kept going at it, humping and moaning their way to new heights of bliss. They put the whole room to good use, going at it from various positions in a way that was uncoordinated and downright messy at times. Scott bent Wanda over the couch and plowed into her from behind while fondling her breasts. She later responded by pushing him back so he was leaning against the arm rest while she elevated over his hips, plunging down onto him in a way that caused her to fall over twice. They ended up knocking the cushions right off the couch, but that didn’t stop them. With nothing to rest on they just stood up on it with Wanda leaning against the wall and Scott standing behind her, roughly thrusting his dick up into her pussy from behind.

Once they were through with the couch they went at it on other parts of the room. Scott set Wanda on the dresser across the bed and hammered into her while her legs were hooked around his waist. He then turned her around and bent her over so he could fuck her from behind again. Not to be outdone, Wanda took some initiative as well. She led Scott over to the dining table and laid him flat on his back where she would then crawl up on top of him, straddle his hips, and ride him to more ecstasy. She even sat him on the nightstand next to the bed and kept riding him, this time facing away. When Scott felt a climax coming on he pushed her back towards the curtains near the windows and continued thrusting into her until another peak washed over them.

Through all this heated humping, Scott and Wanda enjoyed their share of orgasms. The hexing power Wanda cast on them seemed to bring them out in bursts. It allowed Scott to have no fewer than five and each time his dick didn’t soften. He just kept going without missing a beat. Wanda had even more. She seemed to have another orgasm every five minutes or so and each time her eyes erupted in more pinkish bursts. Their bodies were sent into overdrive, so much so it all became somewhat a blur for them. Lust and pleasure took most of the anxiety, emotion, and uncertainty away from the experience. It was probably for the better.

Overall, Scott and Wanda had sex for another hour and a half. It was almost like they were battling each other as they already had done before. The way they worked their bodies, seething with lustful intent it seemed as though their rivalry was creeping in subconsciously. It didn’t become violent, but it did push their limits in the same way a battle pushed their limits. By the time they were nearing their end, their bodies were covered in sweat and their moans were almost ragged from so many grunts.

“Just…just one more!” seethed Scott, who seemed to be on his last whim.

“Come on! Give it me! I want to feel it…one more time!” gasped Wanda, almost out of breath.

For the final push, Scott and Wanda made their way back to the bed. Wanda was on her back with both legs draped over Scott’s shoulders and Scott was on his knees, rhythmically pounding his cock into her wet pussy. He wasn’t going at it as hard as he was earlier. Even with the hexing, his body had limits and so did hers. But that didn’t stop him from getting one last climax with her.

Squeezing her hips and holding on tight, Scott delivered several more forceful thrusts to send himself over the edge. Wanda grasped his biceps, tensing her inner muscles to do the same. On the last thrust, her back arched and her pussy throbbed in one last orgasmic release. Scott almost fell off her, but managed to hold on and push his dick in deep as he climaxed one last time inside her.

As the waves of pleasure surged through their tired bodies, the pink glowing ceased. Now sweaty and utterly spent, Scott and Wanda remained in their sexual union for a brief moment panting heavily. Then Scott pulled out and collapsed next to her. Wanda went limp as well, finally resting her legs and sinking back onto the bed with a deep sigh.

No words were spoken. There was nothing left to say and little energy with which to say it. Scott and Wanda exchanged one last lustful glance. Their eyes seemed to say it all. They had sex, they enjoyed it, and that was it. Wanda lost her virginity and Scott made good on his promise. There was nothing else beyond that. No conflicting feelings emerged. No new fights could be made. It was a fitting way to end this ordeal and in their exhaustion, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Wanda emerged from her light slumber to a cold bed and ruffled sheets. She was still naked with few sheets covering her body. There was still some lingering soreness between her legs and a clammy feeling on her skin from dried sweat. She definitely looked and felt like someone who just had a lot of sex. All that activity left her wanting to sleep through the rest of the night, but Scott didn’t seem to share her exhaustion.

The X-leader had since gotten up from the bed and was in the process of putting on his clothes. When Wanda rose up and rubbed her eyes, she saw him putting his shirt back on and looking just about ready to leave.

“Hnn…you’re leaving?” she said with a drowsy voice.

“It’s after midnight. I’m due to report back to the mansion and log this mission as a failure in less than an hour,” he said as he put his shoes back on.

“Is that how you’re going to remember this night? As a failure?”

“You know the deal, Wanda. As soon as I walk out that door, the memory of this night gets locked away and we’re never to speak of it again. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, what we did never happened. That doesn’t mean I won’t remember it though.”

“Fondly I hope,” she said with a wry grin.

“In some ways…yes.”

Scott’s demeanor remained stoic. He was back into his X-men leader mindset, no longer pretending that Wanda was his lover for the night. She was back to being the enemy again and even with the events of this night, that wasn’t going to change.

Wanda was still too tired to make much of it. In a ways she was more deeply affected and not just because she lost her virginity. She saw a different side of Scott Summers she didn’t see in battle. He was a good lover even if he wasn’t a man she could have real feelings for. He was also a man worthy of respect. He had done more than enough to warrant it and even though she planned on locking this night away in her memory, she was probably going to remember it more fondly than him.

“I guess it’s for the better. We need to go back to being enemies eventually,” sighed Wanda, “But for what it’s worth, I appreciate you doing this for me, Scott. We may be on opposing teams, but you’re a good man in a world that needs good men.”

“Thank you,” said Scott as turned back towards Wanda, “Despite your many influences, you’re a good woman as well. It’s hard to believe Pietro is your twin and Magneto is your father.”

“It is what it is,” she shrugged, “Call it what you want. I’m not ashamed.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be. But for whatever reason, you have a more good in you than you realize. That may come into play at some point and hopefully for the better.”

Wanda’s gaze narrowed. Scott seemed to imply that she wasn’t dedicated to her father’s cause and that somehow being good meant being against it. That’s not how she saw her role and that’s not how she carried herself.

“Our notions of good are still different, I see. By the same token you would do well under my father’s plan. Our cause needs good men to succeed as well.”

“I’ve made my decision and so have you. That’s why we’re going to be at each other’s throats for the foreseeable future.”

“I don’t doubt that, but one side is going to prevail eventually. Sooner or later one of us is going to be vindicated.”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

A heavy silence fell over the room. Scott and Wanda could already sense that they were back to being enemies. After what they did that was quite a transition, but it was the nature of their circumstances. Keeping with his stoic expression, Scott turned away from the naked Wanda Maximoff and made his way towards the door. Before he left, she had one last message for her.

“Just to warn you, I won’t hesitate to hex you the next time we meet,” she said.

“Are you telling me to warn me or are you just trying to taunt me?” said Scott as he prepared to walk out.

“I’m saying it so you’ll have some perspective when I say…thank you.”

It was an unusual way to show gratitude. Scott should have expected nothing less from Wanda Maximoff. He didn’t let it show, but a slight grin formed on his face. Even if she was an enemy, it couldn’t hurt to leave on a positive note.

“You’re welcome,” he said in response.

With those final words, Scott left the hotel room and ended once a most unusual night for him and Wanda Maximoff. They were two bitter enemies whose paths would surely cross again. When they did, there would be no hesitation in either of them. They were still going to fight as they always did. This night wouldn’t change that. Yet still, this night would stand out for the both of them in a unique way.

Scott Summers was the leader of the X-men and a champion of Professor Charles Xavier’s dream. Wanda Maximoff was the daughter of Magneto and a champion of a mutant dominated future. But for one night, these two were lovers.

* * *

 

**THE END**


End file.
